


Unearthly Love

by HeyItsMontse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Death, Derek is an angel of death, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Near Death Experience, Stiles calls him a crossing guard, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMontse/pseuds/HeyItsMontse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired of his life and attempts to end it. Derek is an Angel of Death who is in love with Stiles and wants Stiles to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unearthly Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this a couple of months ago, but I wasn't feeling it. Now that I've met Derek and Stiles, I thought it fit perfectly.

            He had stood on the edge of his apartment building, his lean body swaying forward and back as the soft breeze rose to a strong gust, his brunette tresses whipping his face and his clothes fluttering, wanting to follow the winds’ path. His sanity had strained to a breaking point that day; his instincts telling him to run. Just run away from it all. Make the humiliation, the fear, and the pain go away. Just make it end.

            A stronger gust carried to him the voices full of cruel malice that had haunted him since childhood. His healed cuts and bruises pained him anew as the memories he had tried to bury and forget resurfaced.

 _“You killed your mom and that’s why nobody likes you Stiles, because you’re gonna kill us all.”_  
They had jeered at him since pre-school and kindergarten.

 _“You’re too stupid for anyone to like you. You embarrass everyone you know.”_  
Junior high had been harsh on him. His body began to suffer with him.

 _“Why are you such an embarrassment? You should just kill yourself; a stupid, useless idiot is no good to anyone.”_  
            High school had been the worst. His mind had suffered abuse just as much as his body. He wanted to be worth something to someone, but he was too loud and stupid to be worth anything.

            He stood poised and ready to step off, when he felt a most warm feeling traveling all along his body, as if the warmest blanket had been draped around him. And then he hears it; the most beautiful voice whispers in his ear the words he had so longed to hear.

            “You are beautiful.”

            “No, I am not. I am stupid and loud. I always have been and I always will be. Everyone has always said so.” His response was automatic, almost as if he had previously rehearsed it.

            A soft chuckle tickled his ear and he could almost hear a smile form on his lips. “You say that as if it were the only truth. Does everyone know how beautiful and pure your heart is? How wonderful a person you are to those who need someone?”

            His voice quivered with emotion. “No.”

            “That’s right. No one knows, because you isolate yourself from people who would like to have you near. You are afraid to love and be loved. You are afraid to trust others with your heart.” His voice seeps in through Stiles’ ear and makes its way into his heart, filling him with warmth and love.

            “Who are you? Why do you talk as if you had known me my entire life?” He wants to see his visage, but is still afraid.

            “Turn around and see for yourself.”

            He turns to see him and finds himself looking into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen; hazel, but not quite with bits of green and gray scattered around. His eyes seem to look deep into Stiles; very soul. Stiles’ eyes roam his face, a face as beautiful as that of an angel, as if God himself had taken the time to carefully sculpt him. Powerful, god-like cheekbones covered in dark scruff supported a straight nose, a full mouth and his breathtaking eyes. It was him. The one he had seen in his dreams. The only one who pushes Stiles to keep living. His fingers itched to trace every single feature of the stranger’s face so as not to forget it.

“You are so beautiful.” Stiles eyes widen once he realizes he has spoken out loud.

            He smiles and his breath stops in his chest. “Thank you. I have never been told that before. Come off the edge and walk with me.”

            Stiles steps off the edge without hesitation and wonders to himself; who was this man whom he has only seen in dreams, who can take his breath away with only a smile and control his actions with a few simple words?

            “Who are you?” He finds himself asking the question again.

            “I am Derek.” His hand reaches for Stiles’ and holds it in a most lovingly way. “I hope you do not mind me holding your hand.”

            Stiles shakes his head and feels warmth climbing up his neck towards his face and realizes he is blushing. He looks down so Derek won’t see how his touch affects him.

            But Derek refuses to not see Stiles’ face. He lifts his face by tilting his chin up with his forefinger. “Please do not look away from me. You are much too beautiful to hide your face. And if it pleases you, would you allow me to see you arrive home safely?”

            Stiles had not realized that they had left the rooftop and were now walking down the stairs of the building, making their way down slowly. “Yes.” He whispers most softly, wondering if Derek had even heard him.

            He smiles confidently, as if knowing Stiles would say yes. “While we walk, why don’t you tell me more about yourself, Stiles? What do you love to do?”

            Derek knowing Stiles name did not surprise him as much as it should have. “I write. It’s a way to let go of what hurts me. I can make anything happen. It transports me to a different world. A world I can imagine and a world I can control; a world that does not cause me pain.”

            “I have never heard anyone express their love for writing in such terms. You truly are unique, Stiles. Why don’t you let others see that?” Derek asks softly, knowing fully well that if he pressured Stiles into answering, he would only close up.

            Stiles shrugged his shoulders slightly. “I don’t know. I don’t trust people easily. There are only a handful of people whom I trust, and even then, they don’t have my full trust. I am always afraid that the people I trust will use something I have told them against me. I am a bit surprised I am telling you this. I have only just met you, but I feel I can fully trust you. You have a wonderful charisma.”

            Derek laughed heartily. “Some people would not agree with you. Just like you, I don’t let people see the real me.”

            “And is this the real you or just a mask?” Stiles asked with curiosity.

            Taking a breath, Derek smiled. “This is who I am. I only show my real self to special people.”

            Stiles smiled fully, something he had not done in a while. “So, you mean to say that I am special?”

            “You are truly special. I don’t think I’ve met someone so special.” Derek stopped slowly in front of Stiles, lifting his right hand to cup Stiles’ cheek. Brushing his thumb over the blush of his cheeks, Derek whispered, “We’re here, Stiles.”

            Stiles looked up and realized that they were indeed in front of his apartment. The walk had seemed much too short for him. “Oh. Well, um, thank you for walking me home. W-would you like to come in?”

            Derek dropped his hand and took a small step back. “I-I’m sorry, but I have to go. I have to meet someone in a bit.”

            “Oh, right. I wouldn’t want you to keep them waiting. It was nice meeting you, Derek.” Stiles kept his face as blank as he could. How could someone as handsome as Derek ever like him that way?

            “Stiles, I- It was nice meeting you too, Stiles.” Derek wanted to know what Stiles was thinking. He wanted to embrace him, to make him feel loved. But he knew that would only make the future difficult.

            Stiles kept his face blank as he closed his front door. It wasn’t the first time he had experienced rejection, but it was the first time that rejection had hurt him so much. Not even when Lydia Martin had refused his advances all of high school, did Stiles feel this way. He was determined to never feel pain again. Stiles strode determinedly towards his bathroom knowing fully well that what he needed was in there, waiting for him to make his move. He walked into his bathroom and saw the object he most wanted to hold sitting there, balancing on the edge of the sink. Stiles took the silver blade and looked at it longingly, almost lovingly. It no longer mattered what Derek had said to him. Stiles would never see him again, and truly, that is what hurt him the most. Stiles pressed the blade to his wrist, knowing that if pressed and cut correctly, his veins would pour out the crimson liquid that ran through him and he would no longer feel pain.

            He didn’t feel the blade slice through his wrist or the sensation of his own blood trickling down his hand and dripping onto the floor. Stiles had no recollection of sliding to the floor and lying in his own pool of blood. His eyes began to haze over, slowly drooping closed. The last thing he felt before falling unconscious were a pair of arms that held him close.

            Derek held Stiles close. He knew he should not have left him alone, but damn it, his job would ruin anything that might happen between the two. “Stiles, what have you done? You can’t die. It’s not your time!”

            Derek carried Stiles out of the bathroom and into the living room, where he laid him on the couch. He wrapped Stiles’ wrists with cloths to avoid more bleeding and knelt in front of him to make sure he kept breathing. Derek wanted him to become conscious again. He wanted to confront him for doing such an idiotic thing. Again. Derek knew it had not been the first time Stiles had tried to commit suicide, but this was the first time that he had come close to fulfilling his goal. He knew of all the times he had tried to kill himself. He knew all of the ways Stiles had tried. And Derek knew all of the pain he was going through. Derek brushed a hand over his face. He had come too close to coming with him for his comfort. He looked up when he felt Stiles stir on the couch.

            His vision blurred, Stiles had no idea who had gotten him out of the bathroom. Trying to clear his eyesight, Stiles questioned the dark-haired individual that was kneeling in front of him. “Who are you?”

            “It’s me Stiles, Derek.” He waited for his reaction knowing it would take some time before he mind began to clear again.

            “D-Derek, how did you get in here?” Stiles tried to sit up but was quickly pushed back down on the couch by Derek.

            Derek hesitated. If he told Stiles the truth, he would just freak out. But if he didn’t, he would just feel rejected again. “I-I felt that you were in trouble and decided to come back. I knocked and when no one answered, I tried to open the door and it was unlocked. I let myself in and found you lying on the bathroom floor, your wrists cut and a pool of blood around you. Why did you do it, Stiles? Why are you so adamant in ending your life? Why can’t you just enjoy it?”

            “How can I enjoy a life that has made me miserable for so long and kicks me when I’m down? What is the point of living when I have no one to love and no one to love me? I try to end my life because at least then, I’ll feel the embrace of Death and feel welcomed.” Stiles turned his tear-streaked face away from Derek. He had never told anyone that. And somehow, Derek had managed to open him up more than any psychologist or psychiatrist ever had. “Why should you care that I try to kill myself? You’ve known me less than a day, so why the interest in my life?”

            Derek sighed frustratingly and ran his fingers through his hair. “Does it matter? I just want you to live. To enjoy your life and find love!”

            Stiles turned to face him, his eyes piercing pools of whiskey. “How can I, when I don’t know how? Tell me how, when the one I love doesn’t return his love?”

            Lifting his eyes to look at him, Derek swore quietly. “Stiles, no. I-I can’t!”

            “Why not?! Because I’m not good enough? I’m too damaged for you, is that it?” Stiles shouted at Derek’s face. Years of suppressed anger hissing out with every word.

            “That’s not it and you know it, Stiles!” Derek yelled back at him. He growled low in his chest, trying to prevent it from rolling up his throat and out his mouth. Clenching his teeth and fists, he turned his back on Stiles, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t be able to hide his true self from him.

            “Don’t you dare turn your back on me!” Stiles grabbed Derek’s upper left arm, only to pull back his hand with a pained gasp. His skin and clothes were searing! Looking down at his left hand, Stiles saw blisters forming on his palm. This wasn’t possible! He looked up from his hand and gasped at the scene in front of him. “Derek?”

            The space around him was hissing! He looked to be on fire, but there weren’t any flames around him. His face had thinned into a haggard form, his eyes black pits of fire, and his lips pulled back into a silent growl. His fiery eyes turned to look at him, and Stiles swore he could feel Derek looking into his soul. He spoke; his voice a guttural, low growl. “Now do you know why I can’t love you? I’m a monster.”

            Taking a frightened step forward, Stiles bit back screams of pain as he laid his hand on Derek’s barely visible, scorching cheekbone. “No. You’re not a monster. You’re everything I’ve dreamed of.” He braced himself as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Derek’s. Stiles’ body screamed in pain as his soul shouted in pleasure.

            Derek rumbled low in his throat at the feel of Stiles’ lips on his. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulled Stiles closer to him. He knew his touch was hurting him physically, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of him. He was everything he wanted and more.

            Stiles felt nothing as the flames numbed him. He knew his death was close, but he no longer cared. He knew he’d be with Derek forever. “ _Take me with you._ ”

            “ _You already are._ ”

            Stiles felt his eyes flutter open. A pair of hazel eyes was the first thing in sight. “Derek!” Stiles smiled breathlessly.

            “How do you feel?” Derek took Stiles’ hand in his and slowly helped him up.

            Looking down at his body, Stiles realized his body was whole and unscathed. A suit of pure white silk clung to him as if it were a second skin. “I feel… perfect.” Looking at Derek, Stiles noticed he was no longer frightening and was dressed in a white three-piece suit. A frown decorated his brow momentarily. “I thought Death wore long black sweeping robes and carried a scythe with him everywhere?”

            Derek laughed softly, his handsome eyebrows rising slightly. “Times change. The early Death watchers wore the black robes to intimidate their charges into coming with them. It’s only been a few centuries since we decided it wasn’t really working, since people tried harder to run from Death and stay alive, thus making our tasks harder. Now we just wait for them on the other side and wait for them to approach us on their own. It takes a bit longer, but in the end they feel more comfortable with us to help them cross over.”

            “So basically, you’re like crossing guards?” Stiles asked slightly amused at the thought.

            “Yeah, something like that. We cross people over into either heaven or hell. We have no control of where they go, we just follow orders.” Derek said with a small shrug. Sighing quietly, he took Stiles’ hand and kissed his fingers delicately. “I’m sorry for what I did to you, Stiles.”

            Cupping Derek’s cheek in his hand, Stiles smiled lovingly. “You gave me the best thing anyone ever has, Derek.”

            Lifting his eyes to meet Stiles’, he frowned puzzled. “What did I give you?”

            Kissing his lips softly, he whispered. “You gave me the chance to live and love forever. I love you, Derek.”

            Pulling him closer, Derek returned the kiss. “And I love you, Stiles. Now and for the rest of forever.”

            Hand-in-hand, Derek and Stiles walked through the centuries.

Their love rivaled by no one.


End file.
